Shoot him down
by Koogl001
Summary: It happend so suddenly, no one could have predicted it. Nor was anyone prepared for it. It happend many, many years ago, in the time of feudal Japan. Yokai, just like humans, were slaying anyone that came into their way. It was such cruel times, yet there were these three women that seemed unaffected by the cruelty of their daily life. Kamisama Hajimemashita Tomoe x Reader
1. Sisters

**Sisters**

Hello everyone. Tis my pleasure to introduce you to this story. Now then, shall we begin?

A young woman was seen, making her way slowly towards the gates of her village. Rifle on her back, and a sword covered in thick red liquid she held in her hand. An evident glint of pride in her posture, she was bypassing the dead bodies of various kinds of Yokai. It was a sight to behold. Her (H/L) (H/C) locks were dancing in the wild wind, her (E/C) orbs held a glimpse of devotion for obligation of keeping an eye on the poor village people, who were suffering from those foul creatures torturing their lives. Yes. that was (Y/N). A (Y/A) years old warior, who sacrificed her life in order to protect those she hold close many times in the past.

"(Y/N)!"

Another woman appeared in sight, rushing to the side of her older sister.

"Yukiji..."

Was the last thing (Y/N) was able to say, before her consciousness slipped out of her grasp, the body covered in bruises and fresh scars fell to the ground, motionless


	2. Letting go

**Letting go**

 _(Y/N)'s Pov~_

Blinking my weary eyes I took notice of the fact I was no longer on the chilly ground. My body, bundled in a warm blanket, was now in a very familiar surroundings. Batting my eyelashes to clean my unfocused sight, the sliding paper door was pushed to the side, making the slightest noise, yet I was able to register it. Spinning my head automatically to the origin of that noise, I was met with my dear younger sister, Yukiji.

"I see Your consciousness has returned to You, sister. How are You feeling? Due to the terrible state of Your body health, You had to undergo a few medical treatments while You were unaware, but do not fear for Your life is in safety from dead."

She spoke firmly, as a kind caring smile found its way on Her face. Just like the first time. No matter how many times I left to the battle with Yokai, I always somehow managed to face the danger and vanquish it. And whenever I came back home, to this village, to these people, to Yukiji... No matter how long I have been gone, nor how much She suffered from fear over my well being, She always greeted me with that smile. That smile, it was one of the uppermost important reasons for me to always return, no matter the struggle or consequences. I just wanted that smile to never disappear...

"I missed You..."

My voice came out shivering from the lack of energy left in this God forsaken human body, that was getting weaker and weaker each day, week, and month. From the battles, from the pressure, from all the negative emotions, like fear or anger. Therefore, I had to keep living. It was my duty, because If I, (Y/N) would vanish, who shall protect my two little sisters? Yes, you heard right, two. All three of Us were adopted by father when we were of a young age. Myself and Yukiji have lived in the same village as kids. Before the households of that particular village turned to dust and the grass was painted red, the two of Us were close friend. That day, when our lives changed drastically, We were by the pond near our village. It was pure luck that We were spared as the only survivors. Ann, is the name of the youngest sister. Her family abandoned her, when they did not possess enough money to take care of Her. All three of Us are finally able to be happy together, after going thru many unpleasant moments. While Yukiji was tenderly tending to my injuries, I felt my mind slowly drifting away from reality.

"Sleep. It's the best You can do in this condition. I shall wake You up for dinner later."

My sister gently pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear, before my body was finally able to relax, letting go once again.


End file.
